Predložak:Novosti/Arhiv/2013.
<-- dodati vijest Prethodne godine: 2005. | 2006. | 2007. | 2008. | 2009. | 2010. | 2011. | 2012. Prosinac * 24. prosinca - Prema izvješću Hrvatskog audiovizualnog centra proizvodnja dugometražnog igranog filma ostvarila je najviše brojke u povijesti hrvatske kinematografije; hrvatski film u kinima ukupno je pogledalo 443.539 gledatelja, a u planiranom roku dovršen je i projekt digitalizacije nezavisnih kina. U 2013. završeno je i prikazano ukupno 16 dugometražnih igranih filmova, što je dosad najveći broj proizvedenih filmova u povijesti hrvatske kinematografije. 150px|desno|Pomorski i povijesni muzej Hrvatskog primorja Rijeka * 20. prosinca - U Pomorskom i povijesnom muzeju Hrvatskog primorja Rijeka obilježava se 120. obljetnica od osnutka prvog riječkog muzeja i kontinuirane muzejske djelatnosti u Rijeci. * 17. prosinca - Hrvatski olimpijski odbor proglasio najbolje hrvatske športaše u 2013. godini. Za najbolju športašicu Hrvatske u ovoj godini proglašena je svjetska prvakinja u bacanju diska Sandra Perković što je njezina druga titula za redom. Za najboljeg športaša proglašen je naš najbolji skijaš Ivica Kostelić, za najbolu mušku ekipu proglašena je Hrvatska vaterpolska reprezentacija, a za žensku ekipu karate reprezentacija Hrvatske. * 11. prosinca - Umro hrvatski političar i ekonomist, hrvatski proljećar Vlado Veselica. * 9. prosinca - Predajom posljednjeg broda Lošinjske plovidbe Maja, nakon 57 godina postojanja ugasio se riječko-lošinjski brodar Lošinjska plovidba. * 7. prosinca - U Samoboru je preminuo fra Zvjezdan Linić, jedan od hrvatskih najpopularnijih i najpoznatijih franjevaca. Bio je utemeljitelj Kuće susreta Tabor u Samoboru, koja je postala središte duhovnih obnova i seminara koje je on vodio. Kroz Tabor bi godišnje prolazilo oko 25.000 vjernika iz cijele Hrvatske. * 2. prosinca - Hrvatski športaš Domagoj Duvnjak najbolji je rukometaš 2013. godine, odlučilo je 11 rukometnih novinara te čak 144 851 navijača koji su imali priliku glasovati na stranicama Handball-Planeta. * 1. prosinca - U Hrvatskoj se održao Referendum o ustavnoj definiciji braka. Studeni * 19. studenoga - Hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija plasirala se na Svjetsko nogometno prvenstvo u Brazilu 2014., pobjedom nad Islandom u dodatnim kvalifikacijama. * 18. studenoga - U Vukovaru se obilježavala 22. godišnjica stradanja grada u Domovinskom ratu i Dan sjećanja na žrtvu Vukovara 1991. godine. * 18. studenoga - U Škabrnji se obilježavala 22. obljetnica stradanja tog ravnokotarskog mjesta. Tog dana su pripadnici JNA, srpske paravojne postrojbe i pješaštvo tzv. kninskoga korpusa na čelu s Ratkom Mladićem, slomilo otpor hrvatskih branitelja, ubijeno je 48 civila i 15 branitelja. * 16. studenoga - Na prvu godišnjicu oslobađajuće presude hrvatskim generalima Gotovini i Markaču u 60-ak hrvatskih gradova prikazan je dokumentarni film novinarke HRT-a Nade Prkačin "Časni sude, nisam kriv", nastavak prvog filma "Lov na Gotovinu". * 12. - 17. studenoga - U Zagrebu se održavao 36. međunarodni sajam knjiga i učila Interliber. 150px|desno|Antonov An-225 u Zračnoj luci Zagreb * 8. - 10. studenoga - Zračna luka Zagreb opsluživala je najveći zrakoplov na svijetu Antonov An-225. Povod dolaska Antonova An-225 bio je gigantski transformator proizveden u tvornici Končar koji je zrakoplovom otpremljen iz Plesa prema Filipinima, a krajnje odredište mu je elektrana San Lorenzo. * 2. studenoga - U Zagrebu preminuo Zlatko Crnković, hrvatski prevoditelj, književnik, književni kritičar i urednik. Listopad * 27. listopada - Trogirski tenor Vinko Coce preminuo je iza ponoći u splitskoj bolnici u 59. godini života. * 26. listopada - Na Bundeku u Zagrebu prvi se puta održala humanitarna akcija Pokretom protiv parkinsona. Svrha je događaja dati potporu oboljelima i podizanje svijesti šire javnosti o parkinsonovoj bolesti. * 25. - 27. listopada - U zagrebačkoj u Tvornici kulture, Talijanskom kulturnom institutu i Francuskoj medijateci održavao se 16. međunarodni festival stripa Crtani romani šou. * 24. listopada - U 84. godini u Zagrebu preminuo je arhitekt Boris Magaš, autor svjetski priznatih projekata (Gradski stadion u Poljudu) i redoviti član Hrvatske akademije znanosti i umjetnosti. * 23. listopada - Nakon prometne nesreće kod Slavonskog Broda preminula je hrvatska glumica Dolores Lambaša. * 20. - 27. listopada - U Zagrebu se održava 11. Zagrebački filmski festival. * 20. listopada - U katedrali sv. Vida u Rijeci svečano je započeo postupak za proglašenje blaženom Marije Krucifikse Kozulić. * 16. listopada - Predsjednik Hrvatskog nogometnog saveza Davor Šuker potvrdio je da su čelnici HNS-a odlučili prekinuti suradnju s Igorom Štimcem i da će novi izbornik biti Niko Kovač. On će voditi reprezentaciju u dodatnim kvalifikacijama. * 7. listopada - Hrvatska jedriličarka Tina Mihelić osvojila je naslov svjetske prvakinje u olimpijskom samcu na Svjetskom prvenstvu održanom u Rizhaou u Kini. * 2. listopada - U Zagrebu je u osamdeset i četvrtoj godini preminula Nevenka Košutić Brozović, hrvatska povjesničarka književnosti. * 1. listopada - u Zagrebu je svečano proslavljen zlatni jubilej Glasa Koncila, 50 godina od tiskanja prvoga broja. * 1. listopada - U Zagrebu je u šezdeset i devetoj godini života umro teatrolog, kazališni kritičar i pisac Igor Mrduljaš. Rujan 150px|desno|Zračna luka Osijek * 30. rujna - Nakon 26 godina, ponovno je uspostavljena redovna zračna linija Zagreb-Osijek. * 29. rujna - Prema javno dostupnom popisu najkišovitijih mjesta na svijetu, a prema službeno izmjerenim meteorološkim podatcima koje objavljuje servis Ogimet, Rijeka je bila najkišovitije područje na svijetu. S 249,5 litara kiše po četvornome metru, postaja Rijeka Kozala došla je ispred drugoplasiranog Sanhu Daoa u Kini (141 litra) i zračne luke Shreveport u SAD-u (106 litara) 130px|desno|Miroslav Bulešić * 28. rujna - U pulskoj Areni, papinski izaslanik kardinal Angelo Amato proglasio je hrvatskoga svećenika Miroslava Bulešića blaženim i uzdigao ga na čast oltara. 130px|desno|Vlatko Marković * 23. rujna - U Zagrebu je preminuo Vlatko Marković, bivši hrvatski nogometaš, trener, izbornik i uspješni nogometni dužnosnik, počasni predsjednik Hrvatskog nogometnog saveza. * 23. rujna - Djelatnici Leksikografskog zavoda Miroslav Krleža predstavili su ministru Željku Jovanoviću nova zavodska internetska izdanja: Proleksis enciklopediju i Hrvatsku enciklopediju. * 22. rujna - Hrvatska košarkaška reprezentacija osvojila je četvrto mjesto na 38. Europskom prvenstvu u Sloveniji, a hrvatski reprezentativac Bojan Bogdanović uvršten je u najbolju petorku Prvenstva. * 22. rujna - Na zagrebačkom jezeru Jarun održano 14. izdanje humanitarne akcije Utrke Terryja Foxa. Okupilo se oko pet tisuća sudionika koji su trčanjem, rolanjem, hodanjem i vožnjom bicikla te kupnjom majica podržali ovu akciju, kojom se prikuplja novac za istraživanje raka te pomoć oboljelima od raka. * 18. rujna - Hrvatski košarkaš Dražen Petrović najbolji je europski košarkaš svih vremena u izboru kojeg je organizirao portal posvećen košarci HoopsHype.com. * 16. - 21. rujna - U Bjelovaru se odvijao kazališni festival 3. Komedija fest. * 6. - 15. rujna - U Vinkovcima se održavaju 48. Vinkovačke jeseni, tradicijski hrvatski folklorni festival. 150px|desno|Ana Konjuh na US Openu 2013. * 8. rujna - Mladi hrvatski tenisači Ana Konjuh i Borna Ćorić osvojili juniorski US Open u pojedinačnoj konkurenciji. Ana Konjuh je s 3:6, 6:4 i 7:6 pobjedila Amerikanku Tornado Aliciju Black, dok je Borna Ćorić pobjedio Australca Thanasija Kokkinakisa s 3:6, 6:3 i 6:1. * 6. - 8. rujna - U Gudovcu kraj Bjelovara odvija se 21. međunarodni jesenski Bjelovarski sajam. * 6. rujna - Hrvatski jedriličar Tonči Stipanović osvojio je u Irskoj naslov europskog prvaka u klasi Laser, što mu je treće europsko zlato u četiri godine. * 3. rujna - U Zagrebu se održao 63. Hanžekovićev memorijal. 150px|desno|Utrka na 1500m na 62. Hanžeku u Zagrebu 2012. godine * 1. rujna - U Rovanjskoj je tragično okončao svoj život hrvatski domoljub Zvonko Bušić. Kolovoz * 31. kolovoza - Hrvatski četverac na pariće, kojeg čine: David Šain, Martin Sinković, Damir Martin i Valent Sinković, osvojio je titulu svjetskog prvaka na seniorskom veslačkom SP-u u južnokorejskom Chungjuu. * 18. kolovoza - Hrvatska juniorska vaterpolska reprezentacija osvojila srebro na Europskom prvenstvu u mađarskom Sambotelu. * 18. kolovoza - U Barbanu je održana 38. Trka na prstenac. Ovogodišnji pobjednik bio je Andrej Kancelar. * 11. kolovoza - Hrvatska atletičarka Sandra Perković na Svjetskom prvenstvu u Moskvi postala je svjetska prvakinja u bacanju diska. Hitcem od 67,99 metara u drugoj seriji Sandra je olimpijskom i europskom naslovu pridružila i svjetski. Ovim trijumfom Sandra Perković osvojila je sve što se može osvojiti u svijetu atletike, prošle godine bila je olimpijska pobjednica u Londonu, a dvaput je bila europska prvakinja - 2010. u Barceloni i 2012. godine u Helsinkiju. Također, ove godine uzela je zlato na Mediteranskim igrama u Mersinu, a već je i osigurala drugu ukupnu pobjedu u Dijamantnoj ligi. * 11. kolovoza - U Zagrebu je preminula Eliza Gerner, hrvatska kazališna, televizijska i filmska glumica. * 10. kolovoza - Na rijeci Neretvi od Metkovića do Ploča održan je 16. Maraton lađa – Neretva 2013. Startale su rekordne 41 posade. Lađari Gusara iz Komina peti su put zaredom osvojili Maraton lađa, drugi su stigli lađari Stabline, dok je ekipa s Crnog Puta iz Metkovića osvojila treće mjesto. * 8. kolovoza - Paški sir iz sirane Gligora proglašen najboljim na svijetu u kategoriji sireva od ovčjeg mlijeka. Nagradu je dobio na najstarijem i najvećem međunarodnom natjecanju proizvođača sira u svijetu, u Nantwichu, u konkurenciji 4285 sireva iz svih krajeva svijeta, najvećoj konkurenciji u 116-godišnjoj povijesti natjecanja. * 4. kolovoza - Ante Zorica slavodobitnik je ovogodišnje, 298. Sinjske Alke, koju je osvojio s ukupno sedam punata - 'sridom' u prvoj i trećoj te s pogodkom 'u jedan' u drugoj trci. Alkaru Anti Zorici to je treća osvojena Alka, nakon 2009. i 2011. godine. 150px|desno|Ante Zorica * 3. kolovoza - Hrvatski vaterpolisti osvojili su broncu na Svjetskom prvenstvu u Barceloni pobijedivši u susretu za treće mjesto Italiju 10:8. Barakudama je ovo četvrto odličje zaredom na svjetskim prvenstvima. Srpanj * 29. srpnja - Hrvatska košarkaška reprezentacija do 18 godina osvojila je srebrno odličje na europskom prvenstvu u Latviji. * 29. srpnja - Hrvatska juniorska rukometna reprezentacija zauzela je četvrto mjesto na svjetskom prvenstvu u BiH. * 21. srpnja - 2. kolovoza - U Osijeku se održava 34. Europsko prvenstvo u streljaštvu. * 21. srpnja - Hrvatski tenisač Ivo Karlović osvojio je ATP turnir u Bogoti pobijedivši u finalu Alejandra Fallu 6:3, 7:6. * 20. srpnja - U pulskoj Areni svečano je otvoren 60. festival igranog filma. Na otvorenju je prikazan film Dalibora Matanića Majstori (HRT) iz glavne selekcije Nacionalnog programa, u kojoj će biti prikazano ukupno 14 filmova, od toga 12 premijerno. * 20. srpnja - Na Svjetskom atletskom prvenstvu za osobe s invaliditetom, koje se održava u Lyonu, hrvatska atletičarka Marija Iveković u kategoriji slijepih i slabovidnih osvojila je brončano odličje u bacanju diska. * 19. srpnja - Hrvatska atletičarka Sandra Perković pobijedila je na mitingu Dijamantne lige u Monte Carlu hitcem od 65,30 metara, a hrvatska rekorderka u skoku u vis Blanka Vlašić zauzela je treće mjesto u skoku u vis s preskočenih 198 centimetara. * 17. srpnja - Hrvatska tekvandoašica Lucija Zaninović osvojila je brončano odličje na svjetskom prvenstvu koje se održava u Puebli u Meksiku. * 13. srpnja - Na posebnoj svečanoj Svetoj misi predvođenoj nadbiskupom msgr. Marinom Barišićem, zemni ostatci don Radovana Jerkovića, svećenika, povjesničara i mučenika, premješteni su u posebnu kriptu u zidu neposredno uz glavni ljetni oltar župne crkve u Bagalovićima. * 10. srpnja - 25. kolovoza - U Dubrovniku se održavaju 64. Dubrovačke ljetne igre. Zasnovane na bogatoj i živoj baštini grada Dubrovnika, Igre će okupiti ponajbolje dramske, glazbene, baletne, folklorne, likovne i filmske umjetnike iz cijelog svijeta. * 9. srpnja - U Zagrebu je preminuo Ivo Škopljanac, športski novinar i reporter Hrvatskog radija. * 9. srpnja - U Zagrebu je preminuo Željko Malnar, hrvatski putopisac, svjetski putnik, novinar i voditelj. * 7. srpnja - Održani su 47. Đakovački vezovi. U svečanom mimohodu središtem Đakova prošlo je oko 4500 sudionika te manifestacije iz 60-ak folklornih skupina koje su na Vezove stigle iz Hrvatske i svijeta. * 4. srpnja - Hrvatska atletičarka Sandra Perković ostvarila je i petu pobjedu u Dijamantnoj ligi. S maksimalnih 20 bodova već je osvojila ukupno prvo mjesto u disku i drugu godinu za redom uzela je dijamant koji dobivaju najbolji u svim disciplinama. 160px|desno|Multimedijska izložba “Ja - građanin EU” u Rijeci. * 1. srpnja - Stupanjem na snagu Ugovora o pristupanju, Hrvatska je postala 28. članicom Europske unije. Lipanj * 30. lipnja - 25. srpnja - Održavaju se desete Riječke ljetne noći. Program Festivala proteže se od izvedbi klasičnih drama, praizvedbi novijih dramskih tekstova i koncerata klasične glazbe sve do nastupa uličnih teatara i koncerata estradnih zvijezda. * 30. lipnja - Hrvatska atletičarka Sandra Perković pobijedila je na mitingu Dijamantne lige u Birminghamu. * 30. lipnja - Hrvatski atletičar Ivan Horvat popravio je svoj i hrvatski nacionalni rekord u skoku s motkom, na Otvorenom prvenstvu Slovenije u Kopru preskočio je letvicu na visini od 5,62 metara. * 30. lipnja - Hrvatske odbojkašice pobijedile su u susretu za treće mjesto Sloveniju s 3:2 i osvojile brončanu medalju na Mediteranskim igrama u Mersinu. Hrvatske odbojkašice su tako obranile broncu osvojenu 2009. u Pescari, te osvojile ukupno treće odličje za žensku odbojku na MI nakon zlata iz 1993. godine. * 29. lipnja - Hrvatski sportaši osvojili su tri zlatne medalje na 17. Mediteranskim igrama u turskom Mersinu. Zlato su osvojili atletičarke Sandra Perković u bacanju diska i Ana Šimić u skoku u vis, te badmintonski par Zvonimir Đurkinjak i Zvonimir Hoelbling što je najveći uspjeh u povijesti hrvatskog badmintona. * 28. lipnja - Hrvatski boćar Leo Brnić osvojio je zlatnu medalju u brzinskom izbijanju na Mediteranskim igrama. * 27. lipnja - Hrvatski sportaši osvojili su četri zlatne medalje na 17. Mediteranskim igrama u turskom Mersinu. Zlato su osvojili jedriličari Tonči Stipanović u klasi Laser, Tina Mihelić u Laser Radialu, Šime Fantela i Igor Marenić u klasi 470, te atletičar Martin Marić u bacanju diska. * 25. lipnja - Velikan hrvatskog novinstva, novinar, urednik, publicist i direktor Božidar Novak umro je u Zagrebu u 89. godini. 160px|desno|ACI marina Žut na Kornatima * 22. - 6. srpnja - Održava se 53. međunarodni dječji festival u Šibeniku. Kroz dva tjedna u sklopu 53. MDF-a bit će izvedeno više od 140 predstava i programa iz Hrvatske i deset zemalja svijeta, a u radioničkom programu sudjelovat će rekordan broj djece, čak njih tisuću. * 22. lipnja - U Zagrebu je u 66. godini preminuo akademik, esejist, povjesničar i teoretičar književnosti Zoran Kravar, profesor na Odsjeku za komparativnu književnost Filozofskog fakulteta u Zagrebu. * 22. lipnja - Preminuo je Veljko Barbieri, turistički menadžer i osnivač ACI nautičkih marina na Jadranu. * 22. lipnja - Hrvatska judašica Marijana Mišković osvojila je zlatnu medalju u kategoriji do 63 kilograma na 17. Mediteranskim igrama u turskom Mersinu. * 21. lipnja - Od srčanog udara u 24 godini života preminuo mladi hrvatski nogometaš Alen Pamić * 21. lipnja - Hrvatska plivačica Sanja Jovanović osvojila je zlatnu medalju u utrci na 50 metara leđno na 17. Mediteranskim igrama u turskom Mersinu. * 21. lipnja - Na skakačkom mitingu u njemačkom Bühlu hrvatska atletičarka Blanka Vlašić pobijedila je preskočivši dva metra. Blanka je tako 102. put u karijeri preskočila granicu od dva metra, a posljednji je put to ostvarila prije dvije godine na Hanžekovićevom memorijalu u Zagrebu. * 18. lipnja - U Zagrebu je umrla slikarica i najpoznatija hrvatska ilustratorica Cvijeta Job. 160px|desno|Svjetsko prvenstvo motocikala s prikolicom "CROATIA OSIGURANJE FIM Sidecar World Championship 2013." na automotodromu Grobnik * 14. - 16. lipnja - Moto klub "Kvarner" i Automotodrom "Grobnik" bili su po deveti put organizatori svjetskog prvenstva motocikala s prikolicom pod nazivom "Croatia osiguranje FIM Sidecar World Championship 2013." i 60. utrke Alpe Adria prvenstva. * 16. lipnja - U 61. godini života preminuo je hrvatski nogometaš i trener Josip Kuže. * 14. - 16. lipnja - U Crikvenici su se održali tradicijski 12. jadranski književni susreti. Književnu nagradu „Crikveničko sunce“ primio je akademik Nedjeljko Fabrio. 160px|desno|Sudionici Jadranskih književnih susreta i književna nagrada Crikveničko sunce * 6. lipnja - Hrvatska atletičarka Sandra Perković, olimpijska prvakinja u bacanju diska pobijedila je na mitingu Dijamantne lige u Rimu s hitcem od 68,25 metara. Svibanj * 25. svibnja - Hrvatska je atletičarka Blanka Vlašić, nakon 615 dana pauze zbog operacije petne tetive, u New Yorku na Dijamantnoj ligi iz prvog pokušaja preskočila 194 centimetara i ostvarila pobjedu. Uz pobjedu je izjednačila rekord mitinga, kojeg je dosad samostalno držala Emma Green. * 25. svibnja - U Londonu na stadionu Wembley, hrvatski nogometaš Mario Mandžukić postao je prvi Hrvat, koji je zabio gol u finalu nogometne Lige prvaka. * 24. svibnja - Hrvatski je plivač Lukša Backović prvog dana Svjetskog plivačkog kupa za osobe s invaliditetom, koji se održavao u Berlinu, osvojio srebrno odličje u disciplini 400 metara mješovito u seniorskoj konkurenciji. * 21. - 23. svibnja - Na Trgu bana Josipa Jelačića u Zagrebu održavao se 12. festival jednakih mogućnosti. Festival predstavlja osobe s invalidnošću koje s drugim umjetnicima nastupaju u glazbeno-scenskom, likovnom i filmskom programu, te u edukacijsko-rekreacijskim i športskim igrama. 170px|desno|U zagrebačkom se Arheološkom muzeju uz obilježavanje Međunarodnog dana muzeja obilježio i završetak muzejske edukativne akcije Muzejske pričalice * 18. svibnja - U muzejima diljem Hrvatske obilježio se Međunarodni dan muzeja pod temom "Muzej (memorija+kreativnost) = društvena promjena", a u njih pedesetak u povodu Europske noći muzeja vrata su posjetiteljima bila otvorena do kasno u noć. 170px|desno|Botanički vrt Prirodoslovno-matematičkog fakulteta Sveučilišta u Zagrebu u tjednu botaničkih vrtova i arboretuma Hrvatske * 13. - 17. svibnja - Sekcija botaničkih vrtova i arboretuma Hrvatskog botaničkog društva, po treći je puta organizirala Tjedan botaničkih vrtova i arboretuma Hrvatske. Riječ je o akciji na nacionalnoj razini, s ciljem podizanja razine znanja javnosti i nadležnih institucija o vrijednostima botaničkih vrtova i arboretuma Hrvatske. * 10. - 18. svibnja - U gradovima Vukovarsko-srijemske županije (Vinkovci, Vukovar, Ilok, Županja, Otok) održava se 20. Festival glumca, nacionalni festival glumačkih ostvarenja realiziranih u prethodnoj godini u monodrami, komornom teatru i širim formama, specifičan po tome što je u potpunosti je posvećen glumcu i njegovu stvaralaštvu. * 14. svibnja - NK Široki Brijeg osvojio je Nogometni kup BiH pobijedivši državnog prvaka FK Željezničar iz Sarajeva. * 11. svibnja - Hrvatske karatistice postale su europskim prvakinjama u djevojčadskoj konkurenciji na EP u Budimpešti, pobijedivši u završnici Francusku. * 10. - 12. svibnja - U Zagrebu se na Fakultetu elektrotehnike i računarstva održavao 35. SFeraKon. Počasni gosti bili su Esad Ribić i Danielle Trussoni, a održala će se i promocija prve hrvatske ZF serije Jugoistočno od razuma. * 19. svibnja U Hrvatskoj je održan prvi krug lokalnih izbora za tijela vlasti na razini općina, gradova i županija. * 7. svibnja - Preminuo je hrvatski kazališni, filmski i televizijski glumac Mato Ergović. 190px|desno|Lipicanci na ocjenjivanju Sajam Slavonski Brod 2013. * 4. - 5. svibnja - U Slavonskom Brodu održavala se 16. Međužupanijska stočarska izložba i Sajam Slavonski Brod 2013. * 3. svibnja - U Karlovcu je preminuo hrvatski političar Branko Vukelić. * 2. svibnja - Bivši Dinamov vratar Ivan Turina preminuo je u snu u noći s 1. na 2. svibnja u Stockholmu 33. godini. * 1. svibnja - Preminuo je Milan Tomić Šerif, najdugovječniji radnik splitskog HNK, poznati majstor pirotehnike. Travanj * 23. travnja - Diljem Hrvatske održala se Noć knjige, godišnja proslava kojom se afirmira ljubav prema knjizi i čitanju. 150px|desno|Canadair CL-415 gasi požar kod Salija na Dugom otoku * 19. travnja - Televizijska kuća Discovery Channel započela je u Protupožarnoj eskadrili (PPE) 93. zrakoplovne baze HRZ i PZO u vojarni Zemunik snimanje reportaže o hrvatskim kanaderima i protupožarnim posadama. Snimanje hrvatske eskadrile kanadera obavlja se za serijal "World's Top Five" koji će biti emitiran tijekom ove godine. Hrvatske eskadrila kanadera odabrana je obzirom da zbog blizine obale izvode najveći broj ispuštanja „vodenih bombi“ u odnosu na ostale svjetske posade. * 19. travnja - Papa Franjo imenovao je msgr. Đuru Hranića novim đakovačko-osječkim nadbiskupom. * 14. travnja - Rukometni klub Croatia Osiguranje Zagreb osvojio je regionalnu SEHA ligu pobijedivši u finalu na završnom turniru u Skoplju. * 14. travnja - U Hrvatskoj se prvi put biralo 12 zastupnika za Europski parlament. Cijela je Hrvatska bila jedna izborna jedinica, a glasači su odlučivali između 28 lista i 336 kandidata. * 13. - 15. travnja - Greenpeaceov legendarni ledolomac Arctic Sunrise stigao je u Rijeku na svojem putovanju kako bi dao potporu europskim malim ribarima koji love na održiv način. Hrvatska je četvrta zemlja koju na ovom putovanju Arctic Sunrise posjećuje. * 8. travnja - Umrla je barunica Margaret Thatcher, bivša britanska premijerka, jedna od najznačajnijih inozemnih uglednica koji su pridonijeli hrvatskoj borbi za samostalnost. Poznata po rečenici "Bolje da na križ pribiju mene nego Hrvatsku!". 150px|desno|Greenpeaceov brod Arctic Sunrise u Rijeci 150px|desno|Prosvjedni skup Ne ćirilici u Hrvatskoj na Trgu bana Jelačića u Zagrebu * 7. travnja - U Zagrebu se na Trgu bana Jelačića u simboličnih 12 sati i 5 minuta održao prosvjedni skup Ne ćirilici u Hrvatskoj u organizaciji Stožera za obranu hrvatskog Vukovara na kojem se okupilo više od 70 000 prosvjednika. Ožujak * 26. ožujka - Hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija u kvalifikacijskoj utakmici u Swansei protiv Walesa pobijedila je rezultatom 1:2 u šestom kolu skupine A kvalifikacija za odlazak na Svjetsko prvenstvo 2014. u Brazilu. * 24. ožujka - Hrvatska hrvačka reprezentacija osvojila je dvije brončane medalje u hrvanju grčko-rimskim načinom na Europskom prvenstvu za seniore održanom u Gruziji. Božo Starčević stigao je do bronce u kategoriji do 74 kg, a Nenad Žugaj osvojio je broncu u kategoriji do 84 kg. * 24. ožujka - Hrvatski biciklist Robert Kišerlovski izborio postolje u zadnjoj etapi utrke kroz Kataloniju, treće po starosti među uglednim svjetskim biciklističkim utrkama. * 22. ožujka - Hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija u kvalifikacijskoj utakmici protiv Srbije pobijedila je rezultatom 2:0 u petom kolu skupine A kvalifikacija za odlazak na Svjetsko prvenstvo 2014. u Brazilu. * 21. ožujka - Na meteorološkoj postaji na Zavižanu izmjereno je 322 centimetara snijega, što je najveća visina snijega zabilježena od početka meteoroloških mjerenja od 1953. godine. * 19. ožujka - Papa Franjo inauguriran je kao poglavar Vatikana i Katoličke crkve. Službu je preuzeo na blagdan svetog Josipa, zaštitnika Crkve. Uz mnogobrojne vjernike, na svečanosti su bila 132 državna izaslanstva te mnogi vjerski poglavari. Hrvatsku je predstavljao predsjednik Republike Ivo Josipović. * 16. - 26. ožujka - U Splitu, Dubrovniku i Šibeniku deveti put zaredom odvija se međunarodna manifestacija Dani kršćanske kulture, u sklopu koje će biti dodijeljena i tradicijska nagrada "Andrija Buvina" za doprinos kršćanskoj kulturi. * 16. ožujka - Mirko Filipović osvojio je svoj prvi K-1 World Grand Prix u karijeri. Jednoglasnom odlukom sudaca pobijedio je Ismaela Londta u završnici i osvojio Grand Prix u Zagrebu. * 13. ožujka - Kardinal Jorge Mario Bergoglio je 266. papa. Prvi je neeuropski papa u 1300 godina. Tako je odlučilo 115 kardinala okupljenih na konklavama u Sikstinskoj kapeli. Novi poglavar Katoličke Crkve izabrao je ime Franjo. * 11. - 17. ožujka - U Hrvatskoj se obilježavaju Dani hrvatskoga jezika u spomen na Deklaraciju o nazivu i položaju hrvatskog književnog jezika. * 10. ožujka - Hrvatski skijaš Ivica Kostelić pobijedio je u slalomu u Kranjskoj Gori. * 8. ožujka - U Galeriju Klovićevi dvori stigla su Picassova djela koja će biti izložena od 23. ožujka do 7. srpnja. Najskuplja je to izožba u hrvatskoj povijesti, a bit će izloženo 56 slika i skulptura te četrdeset fotografija. Veljača * 28. veljače - Točno u 20 sati završio je pontifikat pape Benedikta XVI. Povijesnu odluku o odreknuću obrazložio je nedostatkom snage za obavljanje dužnosti u današnjem svijetu zahvaćenom dubokim promjenama. Benedikt XVI. prvi je papa u posljednjih sedam stoljeća koji je to odlučio slobodnom voljom. * 27. veljače - Papa Benedikt XVI. održao je posljednju audijenciju pred 200 000 vjernika. * 26. veljače - U Zagrebu je preminula hrvatska esejistica, prevoditeljica i kritičarka Višnja Machiedo. * 25. veljače - U Zagrebu je umro hrvatski glumac Đuro Utješanović. * 22. veljače - U cijeloj se Hrvatskoj obilježila stota obljetnica rođenja klasika suvremene hrvatske književnosti Ranka Marinkovića, a na književnikovu rodnom otoku Visu obilježavala se trodnevnim programom. * 18. - 21. veljače - Održali su se Dani otvorenih vrata Nacionalne i sveučilišne knjižnice, uz raznolik program. Svečana proslava Dana NSK održala se 22. veljače, u predvorju Nacionalne i sveučilišne knjižnice u Zagrebu. * 13. veljače - U Koprivnici je preminuo hrvatski slikar naive Ivan Večenaj. * 11. veljače - Papa Benedikt XVI. zbog znatnog smanjivanja fizičke snage odriče se službe Rimskog biskupa 28. veljače 2013. godine. * 11. veljače - Na Svjetskom prvenstvu u skijanju u austrijskom Schladmingu, Ivica Kostelić osvojio je srebrnu medalju u superkombinaciji. 150px|desno|30. Riječki karneval * 10. veljače - U Rijeci je održana 30. međunarodna karnevalska povorka. Sveukupno je sudjelovalo 100 karnevalskih skupina s više od 8300 sudionika i preko 70 alegorijskih kola. * 10. veljače - U završnom dvoboju Zagreb Indoorsa, hrvatski tenisač Marin Čilić pobijedio je austrijskog tenisača Jürgena Melzera rezultatom 6:3, 6:1 i tako osvojio svoj 9. ATP naslov. * 7. veljače - U Zagrebu je u 80. godini života, preminuo glasoviti hrvatski redatelj i scenarist Krsto Papić. * 6. veljače - Darijo Srna, Josip Šimunić i Stipe Pletikosa stotim nastupom za hrvatsku nogometnu reprezentaciju u pobjedi protiv Južne Koreje u Londonu (4:0) priključili su se Dariju Šimiću na vrhu ljestvice igrača s najviše nastupa u povijesti reprezentacije. * 2. veljače - U Vukovaru je u organizaciji Stožera za obranu hrvatskog Vukovara pod sloganom "Za hrvatski Vukovar-ne ćirilci" održan miran prosvjed protiv uvođenja ćirilice u tom gradu. Siječanj * 27. siječnja - Ivica Kostelić pobijedio je u jedinoj klasičnoj kombinaciji sezone u Svjetskom skijaškom kupu i postao prvi čovjek u povijesti koji je četiri godine u nizu slavio u jednoj disciplini u Kitzbühelu. 140px|desno|Carnival Snowboard Session u Rijeci * 26. siječnja - U Rijeci se održavao šesti Burn Carnival Snowboard Session. Natjecali su se najbolji europski snowboarderi na gatu Karoline Riječke. Riječki daskaš iz Kluba Nine Luka Ivica, osvojio je treće mjesto. * 26. siječnja - Hrvatska rukometna reprezentacija osvojila je brončano odličje pobjedom nad slovenskom rukometnom reprezentacijom u Barceloni s rezultatom 31:26 u borbi za treće mjesto na svjetskom prvenstvu u Španjolskoj. To je Hrvatskoj 13. medalja na velikim natjecanjima. * 26. siječnja - Mlada hrvatska tenisačica Ana Konjuh, nakon naslova u parovima, pobijedila je i u pojedinačnoj konkurenciji juniorki na Australian Openu, svladavši u završnici drugu nositeljicu Čehinju Katerinu Siniakovu sa 6:3 i 6:4. * 23. siječnja - Hrvatska rukometna reprezentacija pobjedom nad francuskom rukometnom reprezentacijom s rezultatom 30:23 ušla je u poluzavršnicu svjetskog prvenstva u rukometu 2013. * 23. - 27. siječnja - U Zagrebu se održavalo Europsko prvenstvo u umjetničkom klizanju. * 21. siječnja - Hrvatska rukometna reprezentacija pobijedila je reprezentaciju Bjelorusije čime se plasirala u četvrtzavršnicu svjetskog prvenstva u rukometu 2013. 140px|desno|Ivica Kostelić * 20. siječnja - Ivica Kostelić postao je prvi skijaš u povijesti, koji je 12 puta bio na postolju jednog skijališta (Wengen) u utrkama Svjetskog kupa. * 19. siječnja - U organizaciji Hrvatske lige protiv raka i udruge Zdravka u središtu Zagreba, na Cvjetnom trgu obilježen je 6. Hrvatski dan mimoza posvećen borbi protiv raka vrata maternice. * 18. siječnja - U Umjetničkom paviljonu u Zagrebu na izložbi "Praška četvorica" predstavljena su mnoga antologijska djela hrvatske moderne. Milivoj Uzelac, Vilko Gecan, Marijan Trepše i Vladimir Varlaj praška su četvorica, umjetnici koje kao vrlo mlade, tijekom Prvoga svjetskog rata i poslije njega, veže boravak i školovanje u Pragu. Oni su na sedmi Proljetni salon u Zagrebu 1919. donijeli novi duh ekspresionizma. * 17. - 20. siječnja - U Zagrebu se održavao četvrti festival Zagreb, grad poezije. Festival se otvara s A. B. Šimićem, a završava scenskim susretom glumaca, pjesnika, glazbenika pod Ujevićevim naslovom Skalpel kaosa. * 15. - 19. siječnja - U Bjelovaru se održao 10. Međunarodni udaraljkaški tjedan (IPEW). * 4. siječnja - U uvali kod mjesta Ljubač, u podvelebitskom kraju, zadarski arheolozi pronašli su antičku tvornicu keramike. Uz radionicu je pronađeno i pristanište odakle se keramika prevozila po Sredozemlju. * 4. siječnja - Održana je utrka ženskog slaloma Svjetskog skijaškog kupa na zagrebačkom Sljemenu. Snježnom kraljicom postala je Amerikanka Mikaela Shiffrin. Kategorija:Wikipedija:Arhiv